


Only for you.

by yochan



Category: Free!
Genre: AU epoca victoriana, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Haru y Nagisa genderbending, reencarnaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yochan/pseuds/yochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué podía ver el joven hijo del duque que era tan amable y atento en una joven tan regia y altiva? . Pequeña serie de drabbs para celebrar el cumpleaños (un poco muy atrasado de Haru). Tomar en cuenta que escribí esto pensándolo como una de las vidas pasadas de Makoto y Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niñez y Esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Este AU forma parte de una idea que tengo para otro fic mas largo sobre las reencarnaciones que han vivido Haru y Makoto antes de conocerse nuevamente en Free. Sin embargo su reencarnación de la época victoriana se me fue un poco de las manos y ahora prácticamente tengo toda una historia pensada sobre esto también, con Rin, Sousuke, Nagissa y Rei incluidos.  
> Así que esta historia es quizá un pedacito y resumen de dos historias mas (que quizá nunca vean la luz por que soy una desidiosa muy ocupada).  
> También debo advertir que hace siglos que no escribo, y que nunca creí que lo primero que escribiría después de tanto tiempo fuera un gender bender (y hetero encima jeje); pero para mi el amor de Makoto y Haru va mas haya del genero, la época o la preferencia sexual, es un amor puro de almas gemelas que lo trasciende a todo.  
> Y bueno es evidente, que en la época victoriana y en Inglaterra Haru y Makoto no podrían llamarse asi jajajaja, pero para fines prácticos del fic deje sus nombres originales. Sus apariencias se mantienen también, aunque esas si van con la época y país.  
> Dicho esto disfrutad este humilde fic por favor.

**Niñez y Esperanza.**

Haru tenía 4 años cuando conoció a Makoto que era tres años más grande que ella, la familia de Makoto había llegado recién a ocupar aquella mansión cuyas tierras colindaban con las suyas. Venían de Francia, de donde era originaria la madre del niño y se habían mudado por que el abuelo de Makoto había muerto y ahora su padre tenía que hacerse cargo de las obligaciones y tierras que el titulo le confería. O eso le había dicho casi en forma recitada el pequeño castaño.

 

-*-

 

Tenía 7 años cuando en una promesa infantil Makoto le aseguro con las maneras más formales que conocía a sus 10 años de edad, que cuando fueran grandes se casarían, para que nunca nadie ni nada los pudiera separar, como lo iba a hacer ese viaje de 4 meses que la familia de Makoto haría a Francia y que los tenía tan tristes por todo el tiempo que estarían lejos sin poder verse. Y tenía 11 cuando comprendió la importancia y responsabilidad que implicaba convertirse en la esposa de alguien como Makoto, un futuro Duque.


	2. Pubertad y Promesas

**Pubertad y Promesas**

Iba a cumplir 12 años cuando Makoto sufrió aquel accidente en el caballo, que lo dejo meses en cama con probabilidades de no volver a caminar. Haru fue cada día a verlo.

Leía o pintaba para él, a petición de Makoto siempre pintaba caballos; caballos dóciles y hermosos para ayudarle a no temerles una vez recuperado.

 Le daba palabras de aliento o silencios necesarios, calmaba su llanto asegurándole que, aunque no volviera a caminar ella aceptaría ser su esposa y cuidaría de él. Siempre cuidaría de Makoto, pensaba Haru, si eso ayudaba a conservar la hermosa sonrisa del castaño, la única sonrisa capaz de despertar la suya aun en los días más malos.

Cuando tenía 12 años y medio, Haru le prometió a Makoto, aunque este no pudo oírla, que ella se aseguraría de que ambos pudieran estar juntos siempre, mientras arrodillada a la altura de la cabecera, acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Makoto que dormía agotado de tanto llorar.

Cuando Makoto estaba a un par de meses de cumplir 16 logro recuperar por completo su andar normal.


	3. Adolescencia y Sueños

Tenía 13 años cuando Makoto fue enviado a estudiar por 3 años a un internado a Francia. Con la promesa de la infancia flotando entre los dos, Makoto le prometió que escribiría y Haru se prometió a sí misma, convertirse en la mejor mujer que un duque pudiera aspirar a tener como esposa.

 

**-*-**

Tenía 15 años cuando en verano Makoto regreso de Francia y 16 cuando frente al lago le dio su primer beso. Era una tarde de verano, el sol ya estaba por ponerse y pese a eso ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de abandonar el sitio tan cómodo que bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol ocupaban, la brisa era fresca y ellos reían y hablaban de todo un poco, de su familia, de caballos, de Francia, de cuanto se habían extrañado; de cuanto lo harían una vez que Makoto tuviera que partir otra vez. Makoto se detuvo en ese punto y la miro, con esos ojos que Haru tanto amaba y que solo ella podía leer tan bien, le decían tantas cosas y a la vez solo una: Que la quería y ¡Cuánto lo hacía!.

Makoto tomo la mejilla de Haru y ella inclino su cabeza levemente hacia adelante invitándolo a seguir, el le sonrió con la mirada y la beso. Fue un casto beso en los labios, pero cargado de sentimientos; de ternura, agradecimiento, alegría, emoción, amor. Fue un gesto simple que la lleno por completo, su estómago dio un vuelco; su corazón latió desenfrenado; su piel se erizo por la emoción. Fue un beso casto y sin embargo ella sintió tanto y en la mirada de Makoto encontró que el también.

Su primer beso fue casi inocente pero lleno de emociones, justo como era Makoto. Su primer beso fue perfecto, porque Makoto se lo dio.

El otoño de ese año Makoto partió a Londres para estudiar en una de las más prestigiosas universidades. Las cartas nunca pararon y ambos siempre buscaban coincidir en las fiestas de la temporada invernal en Londres, para poder verse el mayor número de veces posibles y buscar un lugar donde estar solos, lejos de las miradas indiscretas que seguramente censurarían que dos jóvenes como ellos se encontraran a solas, un lugar donde hablar; donde besarse, aunque a veces ya no tan castamente; donde poder simplemente sentir que el mundo eran solo ellos dos y olvidarse de sus obligaciones, deberes y pretensiones sociales y tomar fuerzas para enfrentar el mundo de otra vez.

 

**-*-**

 

Tenía 17 cuando las demás jóvenes de su círculo social notaron su cercanía con el hijo del duque y las escucho decir por primera pero no por única vez, lo ingenua que era si pensaba que un futuro duque la desposaría solo por forzarlo a su compañía o por la sensiblera e insulsa razón de ser compañeros de infancia.

 

**-*-**

 

Tenía 18 cuando en la fiesta en la que debuto ante la sociedad aristocrática londinense, Makoto bailo por primera vez en un evento público tan grande con ella, solo con ella. Los rumores y las envidias crecieron a su alrededor después de ese baile, pero los susurros sobre ser una arribista, pretensiosa o con moral distraída a pesar de aparentar todo lo contrario no le importaron en absoluto; pues Makoto la dirigía con movimientos elegantes y la miraba con esos ojos verdes y dulces que le hacían  temblar las rodillas y olvidarse del mundo; como en un sueño la deslizaba al compás de la música por toda la pista, en un hermosamente ejecutado vals, no solo a sus sentidos, si no a la vista de los demás.

Todo era perfecto, el baile, el momento, Makoto.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun me asombra como el MakoHaru me hacen escribir cosas tan fluffys y cursis.  
> Me avergüenzo de mi misma.


	4. Juventud y Celos

 

Tenía 19 años cuando Makoto concluyo sus estudios en la universidad y emprendió un viaje de negocios por Francia junto a su padre que duro varios meses.

 

Ese mismo año, Nagissa la prima de Makoto, soltó en una fiesta de té que la hija de un Marques francés había puesto sus ojos en su joven y apuesto primo, las jóvenes, aunque lamentaban que eso pusiera fuera de su alcance a tan buen candidato, estaban de acuerdo en que aquella sería una unión perfecta. Los nervios de Haru saltaron y sintió una profunda ansiedad antes el comentario de Nagissa, se vio tentada a indagar más, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió; en cambio les mostro a todas aquellas que le dedicaron miradas airadas y de burla, su mejor cara impávida y se tragó sus celos.  Sin embargo y a pesar de los fuertes rumores en las fiestas de té sobre aquel conveniente romance, en ninguna de las 3 cartas que Makoto le envió a Haru durante ese tiempo menciono a aquella joven francesa.


	5. Adultez; Compromiso y Felicidad.

Iba pronto a cumplir 20 años cuando Makoto inmediatamente después de regresar de Francia, para el asombro de muchos y la cólera de algunas otras pidió por fin la mano de Haru en matrimonio.

El compromiso fue tema de conversación por semanas, las preguntas susurradas con discreción entre las damas y jóvenes de la aristocracia en los salones de té y las cenas no se hicieron esperar; ¿Qué podía ver de conveniente el hijo de un Duque en un matrimonio con la hija de un Barón? ¿Qué podía ver aquel joven tan amable y atento en una joven tan regia y altiva? ¿Qué había hecho ella para conseguir su favor?

Haru como la dama que era, soporto con mesura todas las suspicacias y elucubraciones mal intencionadas a su alrededor, su temple no flaqueaba al entrar a un salón y sentirse señalada y el centro de atención.

A Haru poco le importaba la opinión de esas mujeres. Ella se había esforzado desde que tenía 7 años en ser la esposa perfecta para Makoto y desde que tenía 11 en ser la esposa perfecta para un duque y lo había conseguido. Era versada en artes, historia y literatura, dominaba varias lenguas; poseía modales y formas elegantes e intachables; conocía de memoria todos los protocolos; dominaba artes como la música y la pintura; además de distinguirse siempre en los bailes por la forma grácil en que se movía. Nadie por mas envidia que le tuviera podía negar que era la mujer mejor preparada para ser la esposa de un duque y eso le llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo.

 

**-*-**

 

Tenía 20 años cuando contrajo matrimonio con Makoto.

El día de su boda lucia perfecta. Desposarla era para todos, aunque varios no lo admitieran, una elección ideal y muy afortunada por parte del hijo del duque, pues nadie podía negar la belleza e inteligencia de la futura duquesa; como nadie se atrevería a negar la profunda devoción y amor que el futuro duque le profesaba a su esposa y que se reflejaba contundente y perfectamente en sus ojos verdes cuando la miraba.

Solo por Haru, Makoto deseaba ser un perfecto duque. Solo por Makoto, Haru deseaba ser la perfecta esposa de un duque, y así como en muchos otros tiempos siguieron caminando juntos por el resto de su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (muchas) Notas para entender mejor la historia:  
> En la época victoria, las mujeres de la monarquía no hacían otra cosa que dedicarse a buscar marido y a joderle la vida a las otras lol.  
> La escala mas alta en la monarquía después del príncipe es el duque y de las mas bajas o la mas baja el barón, por eso el disgusto y la envidia de que Haru a pesar de pertenecer a la monarquía se casara con Makoto, alguien con un rango mucho mas alto que el de la familia de ella.  
> Sin embargo sobre el rango estaban las cualidades de la mujer como esposa, pues prácticamente era una pertenencia que presumir para el hombre; por eso se admiraba en ella que fuera inteligente no para destacar, si no para tener una amplia gama de temas de conversación, que le permitieran establecer buenas relaciones sociales para conveniencia de su marido.  
> Al cumplir 18 años las jóvenes de la monarquía eran presentadas antes la reina y la sociedad (monárquica obviamente) en un baile hecho para eso y se les llamaba debutante, donde iniciaba la vida adulta de las jóvenes y la búsqueda de marido.  
> La temporada invernal era una serie de eventos sociales, como cenas y bailes que se realizaban en invierno en Londres, la monarquía dejaba sus hogares en el campo para trasladarse a sus propiedades en Londres y poder asistir a estos eventos, donde las jóvenes después de ser debutantes se dedicaban, como no, a buscar marido; pues antes de los 18 había muchos eventos de la temporada a los que no podían asistir.  
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
